


Scarred But Wanted

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [26]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, slow burn?, this is literally just my self indulgence tbh, two introverts learning to open up to others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Self indulgent thing I'm writing about Muriel and one of my OCs, Abby. I thought they'd be cute together because Abby is really tall and also introverted, plus some other similarities. This is going to be more like short stories based on their time together rather than a fully coherent put together story. Also they learn to open up or somethin', I'm kinda just flying from the seat of my pants on this one fellas.





	1. Introduction.

“So why do you need my help again?” Muriel complained, glancing down at Asra who was walking beside him.

  
“Because, I have absolutely no idea where this girl came from, so I’m going to need all the help I can get to get her back home.” Asra explained as he nudged the door to the Rowdy Raven open with his shoulder.

  
As the two entered, the very first thing Muriel noticed was Julian Devorak. He let out a frustrated grunt. “Why’s he here?” Muriel asked.

  
“It was just coincidence. Plus, he’s keeping the girl company.” Asra said, gesturing to the doctor and the person sat across from him.  
Muriel quickly scanned the room before focusing his attention on the doctor. Julian was actually arm wrestling a cloaked figure-the girl, he guessed- and he was losing. As Asra and Muriel got closer, the bang of Julian’s hand hitting the table sounded.

"Damn!” Julian pulled his hand back, using his other to rub his knuckles.

  
“You alright?" The hooded woman spoke, her voice relatively deep.

  
“Yeah, the only thing bruised is my ego.” The doctor replied, his lips quirked up. He quickly noticed Asra and Muriel, a look of surprise swiftly passing over his features. “Ah- he’s back.” Julian said, scooting over on the bench to make room, and Asra quickly took a seat beside the doctor.

The girl's attention turned to Muriel. While most of her face wasn't visible, he could see her look him up-and-down, almost as if sizing him up.

The girl's eyes stopped at Muriel's, and she slowly rose from her seat. And rose, and rose... Then stood straight up.

Standing at her full height, she was almost as tall as Muriel.  
“Asra, your cards didn't tell me I'd meet a giant.” She said, tone playful.

Muriel was immediately taken aback. Hardly anyone was anywhere near his height, but this girl was almost eye level with him. He didn't even need to look down to make eye contact.

Even with her face not being fully visible, Muriel could still see a little quirk on her lips. The girl extended her right hand. "I'm Abigail, but I prefer Abby."

Muriel realized he had just been gawking at her for probably a bit too long, and averted his gaze. “...Muriel." He said plainly, not taking Abby's extended hand. Abby took it without issue, simply retracting her outstretched hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Muriel." Abby said before sitting herself back down.

Muriel sat at the end of the bench, almost directly in front of Abby. Abby sat casually, elbows on the table and her chin leaned against one of her palms. “So, you think either of these guys can help figure out how the hell I got here?” Abby asked, pointedly at Asra, causing him to chuckle.

“Hopefully, considering I’m at a loss. Why don’t you tell them what you told me?” Asra suggested.

“Well, I went to sleep in my house, and woke up in the woods. I roamed around until I ended up around here, and Asra found me. That's about it. No magical shenanigans, no nothing. It just kind of... Happened." Abby shrugged softly.

"Maybe someone brought you to the woods?" Julian suggested.

"Doubtful, mostly because I have no idea where I am. I've never heard of... 'Vesuvia', and I doubt any of you have heard of 'America' or 'The United States'."

"Yes, that does throw a bit of a wrench into this..." Asra said. "Not only do we need to find out how you got here, but also, where you came from in relation to here..." Asra let out a hum while seeming to go into thought.

Abby pulled down the hood of her cloak, fully revealing her face. "It's just odd, because I can't think of anything that I did that could have caused this. It's as if I've fallen into some random dimension."

Muriel's eyes quickly glanced over Abby's face. His gaze stopped on the left side, as he noticed a large scar discolored a good third of that side of it. He realized he was staring again, and immediately felt a bit guilty as he averted his gaze away. He knew what it was like to get weird stares because of his scars, he didn't want to do it himself. But, that couldn't stop him from wondering...

"-So, what do you think?" Muriel quickly turned his attention to Abby. Oh- she was speaking to him?

Muriel had to remember what they were even talking about previously. "...magic. That's all I could guess..." Muriel grunted out. Abby leaned back a bit, humming in thought.

"That probably had something to do with it, but I still don't know if it was something I did that triggered it..."

"Then I wouldn't know..." Muriel said.

There was a long stretch of silence, broken by Julian. "Y'know what? I'll go grab us some more drinks. I'll be right back." He said as he got up and made his way over to the bar.

"I'll go with him." Asra said, standing to follow. Muriel gave him a pleading look, but Asra just smiled at him, nodding his head towards Abby before leaving. Muriel glanced at Abby momentarily, but quickly looked down at his hands. Why would Asra leave him alone with a total stranger? Muriel didn't have much time to ponder that, though.

"So," Abby began, thrumming her fingers against the table. "How tall are you?" She inquired. Muriel just shrugged in response. It's not like he kept track. "Hm... Well, I'm 6'8." She stated. "It's rare to find people taller than me, I was surprised when I saw you. Pleasantly surprised."

Muriel glanced up and met Abby's eyes. They were a pale teal color, which Muriel was fond of. Abby's gentle gaze wasn't all that intimidating to him, allowing him to look a bit longer at her than he would for most others. There was no question or judgment in her gaze, just a look of someone taking in another. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Alright!" Two glasses clacked down onto the wooden table, startling Muriel enough to get him to glance to the source of the noise. It was Julian, who had set the glasses down in front of Muriel and Abby. "Asra said you like Black Mead, Muriel. I wasn't sure what to get for you though-" Julian looked at Abby. "So I just ordered you a pint of Beer." Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, that's fine by me." She said, taking the pint. "Thanks."

"Of course." Julian said, making his way back to his spot. Asra joined him shortly after with their drinks.

Abby took a sip from the pint, face scrunching slightly at the taste. Muriel noticed this as he took a drink from his own cup. She must not like the taste very much, to pull a face like that, he thought. Abby glanced at the three, before letting out a sigh. "So, where do I go from here, you think?" Abby asked. Asra hummed softly, taking it into consideration.

"I'll be honest- I have a lot on my plate at the moment." He admitted. "The Countess has asked me to help with an investigation of sorts, so I don't exactly have a lot of free time..."

"-I don't either." Julian spoke up. "I have some... Plans." The tone he used was suspicious, to say the least.  
Abby nodded.

"That's all right, you're all real nice to help me as much as you did." Abby's eyes quickly met Muriel's, before looking down at the table. Asra once again spoke up.

"I'll help as much as I can with the time I do have, and maybe I'll come to some conclusion during the investigation. I just need to be able to find you again..." Asra said, glancing over at Muriel. Oh no. He knew that look. Asra wanted to involve him.

Muriel sighed softly. "... I can keep an eye on her." He volunteered. Abby's face lit up.

"I'd appreciate that, if you're willing." Abby said. "It's not like I know my way around here anyways, chances are I'd get lost on my own, even if I've always had a good sense of direction." She added.

Muriel really didn't want to do this. He didn't exactly like people much, and he didn't even know where this girl came from. But, if Asra wants to help her, he'll go along with it.

Time seemed to go by fast after that. Muriel was tuning the conversation out for the most part, only occasionally speaking if someone asked him something directly. Julian was the first to leave, which Muriel was silently thankful for. That doctor was too rowdy for his tastes. Then, Asra had to take his leave as well, leaving just Muriel and Abby. It wasn't too long until Abby spoke.

"... You wanna get outta here?" She asked, smiling softly. Muriel let out a soft breath, thankful for her suggestion. He nodded, standing up. Abby stood with him, a smile on her face. "Between you and me-" she leaned a bit closer to whisper. "-I'm not a big fan of places like this." Muriel almost smiled at that.

"...Me neither."

\---

Muriel and Abby walked side-by-side through the woods, on the small trail leading to Muriel's hut. It was mostly silent, other than the crunching of leaves under their feet as they walked, and the chilly night wind that blew through the trees. It was during this time that Muriel noticed that Abby was looking down, expression pensive. He found himself feeling a bit sympathetic- this must be a really odd situation for her.

"... We're almost there..." Muriel said, breaking the silence. "I want to warn you... I live with a wolf." He said.

"Is it friendly?" Abby asked, glancing at Muriel.

"... Unless she feels a threat, she should be fine." Muriel answered. It was true- Inanna was a good judge of character, and wouldn't hesitate to show aggression towards those she didn't trust. Abby hummed.

As they came into the small clearing near Muriel's hut, Inanna, who was sleeping outside, perked her ears up. She stood, stretched, then trotted over to the approaching Muriel and Abby.

Inanna focused on Abby for the moment, sniffing at her hands. Abby stopped walking and stayed still, watching Inanna's movements and body language. After a long moment of sniffing, Inanna's tail began swaying from side-to-side, and she butted her snout into Abby's palm. Abby seemed slightly surprised by this, bending down a bit to gently stroke Inanna's head. "Uhm.. Hello there." Abby spoke quietly. Inanna seemed pleased with Abby's reaction, then bounded to Muriel, being much more insistent for attention. Shoving her head against Muriel's side, licking his hands, the works. Muriel couldn't help but give a small smile and scratch behind Inanna's ears as he walked inside the hut, Abby in tow.

"Yes, I'm home." He said to the excited Inanna. Abby shut the hut's door, glancing around. She smiled softly.

"This is a nice little place." She said, eyes focusing on the fireplace. "Really cozy."

"... It's probably small to you." Muriel spoke, voice low.

"It's a bit small with all three of us here, but I'm sure it's perfectly fine when it's just you and..." Abby gestured to Inanna, not knowing her name.

"...Inanna." Muriel told her.

"Inanna." Abby said, allowing the name to sit on her tongue for a moment.

There was another long stretch of silence, though this time, it wasn't as comfortable. It was broken by Abby yawning, stifling it with her hand. "Sorry." She said, chuckling softly. "Long day."

Muriel glanced to his bed, then to Abby. "...you can sleep on the bed if you're tired..." He offered.

"What?" Abby shook her head. "No, this is your home, I'll take the floor." Abby was already standing in a part of the floor near the corner of the room, since it was mostly open. "But, uhh... Do you have a blanket I could use?" Abby asked.

Muriel silently trudged over to where he kept the spare furs, pulling a few up and into his arms. He made his way to Abby, setting the furs on her lap gently. "...that good?" Muriel asked. Abby nodded.

"Thanks." Abby smiled.

The feeling in the hut was, awkward to say the least. Abby nested in the corner, and Muriel sat on the edge of his bed. It was really hard for Muriel to talk to people in general, but even more so to a total stranger. Abby seemed nice, but not especially talkative herself. Muriel wasn't unhappy with that, but he wasn't used to being with someone else who was quite like him. The silence was only broken briefly to exchange goodnights, and then Abby seemed to drift off to sleep.

Muriel laid on his bed silently, looking up at the ceiling of his hut. He wondered what the days following would have in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh..." Muriel heard the girl in the corner stir a bit, seeming to be waking up. He glanced out the window momentarily, seeing that the sun had only risen a little, and it still wasn't fully light out. He wondered if she woke up this early every morning.

Abby sat up and stretched her arms out above her head, the soft sound she made grabbing Muriel's attention. His eyes shifted to her, watching her curiously. Muriel hadn't yet seen Abby without her cloak on in proper light, so he was only now able to see how muscular she was. It wasn't a bulky muscle, but more lean and tight. She definitely could do some damage if needed, he thought.

Abby's eyes scanned over the room, taking in her surroundings. "So that wasn't a dream..." She muttered mid yawn. It was then she seemed to remember Muriel, glancing to him and flashing him a slightly awkward smile. "Good morning. Sleep well?" Muriel just grunted in response. In truth, he didn't sleep at all, but he didn't want to tell her that. Abby blinked, seeming to try and understand what that grunt meant, but she soon gave up, opting to stand up and properly stretch.

"The woods around here, are they safe?" Abby asked.

"Mostly..." Muriel told her. "...There are protective charms around this area, at least... Nothing should really bother you, unless it's the animals..."

Abby nodded. "That's fine enough. I'm gonna go on a short run, get a scope of the area. Plus, I don't wanna mess up my routine too much while I'm here." Abby gave a more genuine smile at that. Muriel nodded, but then remembered something. She probably wouldn't remember him when she got back.

Muriel stood, making his way over to a small shelf where he kept his herbs and such. He took a small pouch of Myrrh, before walking over to Abby and offering it to her. "...here... take this with you..."

Muriel felt Abby's slender, and slightly cold fingers brush against his hand as she took the pouch. She lifted it up, trying to figure out what it is. "Uhm... Thank you, but..." Abby met Muriel's eyes. "... What is it?"

"...myrrh." Muriel answered simply. "Just... Don't lose it, and keep it on you at all times..." Muriel instructed. Abby accepted that answer without any further questions, putting it into a pocket on her pants. It was then Muriel gaged her outfit- it was, odd. Definitely not something you'd see people in this area wear. A sleeveless, tight fitting grey shirt, and somewhat baggy blue pants that had lots of pockets. It was an odd look, but seemed fitting for her, at least.

Once Abby got the pouch safely tucked into one of her pockets, she made her way to the door, pushing it open. "I'll be back in a bit, aight?"

"...you should take Inanna with you." Muriel suggested. "...so you don't get lost..." Inanna's ears perked up at her name, and she stood from her spot near the fireplace, walking to the door and standing beside Abby. Abby looked down at her, running a hand over Inanna's back.

"That's probably a good idea. In that case, we'll be back." Abby gave a parting smile, before leaving with Inanna.

Muriel stood near the door, looking at it blankly. He scratched his stubble momentarily as he went into thought. It was odd having another person in his hut for so long, even Asra didn't usually stay overnight.

Muriel had to remember what he usually did in the morning. Breakfast. He usually made breakfast for Inanna and himself in the morning. He should probably do that.

Muriel had collected quite a few eggs the day prior, and fished them out of the small basket he stored them in. He wasn't even sure if Abby liked eggs, but he'd make them for her anyways. It's not like he had much else to offer at that time.

Muriel cracked the eggs onto a pan and held it over the fire, waiting for it to properly cook. It was second nature for him at this point, as he did this almost everyday. As the eggs cooked, Muriel found himself lost in thought again. Where did this girl come from? If Asra didn't know, he figured he himself had a slim chance of figuring it out. Where should he even begin looking, and what was he looking for?

Minutes passed. As the first few eggs finished, he put them on a plate and began making more. When those finished, he repeated the process. In the end, he had six eggs- two for each of the three.

Muriel tried his best to set the table in a way that'd accommodate Abby's presence. He was almost always alone, so it was small, built for one person. If it situated the stools around it, they could both barely fit around it. Probably...

As Muriel set the plates down on the table, the door opened. He glanced over, only to see Abby cradling Inanna in her arms. Muriel was immediately concerned, moving into Abby's space.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to conceal his worry.

"I think she stepped on a bee." Abby herself seemed concerned as well as she handed Inanna over to Muriel. Once again, their skin brushed, but Muriel was too focused on Inanna to really notice, or notice the way Abby flinched back when the skin of he left arm made contact with Muriel.

Muriel set Inanna down on the bed, examining her paws. The front left paw seemed slightly swollen, but Inanna didn't seem too terribly bothered. 'The girl is right.' Inanna told Muriel. Muriel hummed softly, worry fading a bit. Inanna was fine, she just got a bee sting. It wasn't the first time.

Muriel turned to Abby. "... Thank you."

"For what?" Abby raised a brow. "I just did what anyone would do." Muriel let out a soft laugh.

"Not just anyone can even carry Inanna..." He told her. "So... Thank you... For getting her back to me..." Abby smiled.

"No problem."

It was then that Muriel remembered. "Oh.." He stood up. "I made us all breakfast... I hope you don't mind eggs..." Abby laughed.

"Don't worry, I like eggs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this one a bit shorter. Honestly I just wanted Abby to carry Inanna because that's cute :))


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was sat outside near where the chickens roosted. On the ground, leaned back against a tree, chicken in her lap. She had decided to come with Muriel on his rounds of feeding the chickens each morning, and it became a nice routine for them. They had had a couple of nice conversations in the mornings, and Muriel had finally felt himself become more comfortable with Abby because of it. Hell, he even liked her. She was usually quiet, but once she started talking, she could hold a conversation. Plus, Muriel thought she was funny. He found himself smiling at her dumb jokes more and more often, or just smiling at her in general.

While Muriel fed the chickens, Abby broke the previous silence.

"Isn't it nice out here?" Abby asked. Muriel let out a soft noise from the back of his throat- something Abby had come to know as a sound of agreement. "I see why you decided to live out here, it's so peaceful. Maybe once I get back to where I'm from, I'll move out to the woods." Oh yeah, that. The search for how she had gotten here hadn't been going well. It'd already been a few weeks, and no one had come up with anything, other than Asra feeling an odd magic around the area she woke up in. It really did seem like she had just fallen out of another dimension. Abby didn't seem all that concerned with it though, surprisingly.

"...do you live in a city?" Muriel asked, legitimately curious. Abby didn't seem like the type to live somewhere so densely populated.

"Ugh, yes." Abby replied. "And I hate it. I live in a huge apartment complex near a highway, it's always so loud."

"Apartment... Highway?" Muriel wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. Abby hummed.

"Okay, imagine a bunch of mini houses all stacked in rows and on top of each other. I live in something like that." Abby's explanation wasn't exactly the best, but the picture it painted for Muriel, well... Wasn't pleasant.

"Sounds... Bad." Muriel said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Would've moved a long time ago, but it's close to where I work." Abby explained. Muriel had never heard Abby mention her current work- only a few things about an old job here and there.

"...what do you do?" Muriel asked.

"Oh, I'm a gym teacher at a private school. Doesn't pay super well, but I've come to enjoy it." Abby chuckled. "I'm sure all the 'kids' think city life finally did me in."

"...do you miss them?" Muriel felt like the question was a bit invasive, but he was curious- she seemed to have no urgency to return home.

"I do, but..." Abby tried to find the way to formulate the words. "They were all gonna go off and graduate eventually, right? So, I guess I just... don't get as attached." Muriel hummed. That made sense to him, even if it was a bit sad.

"But-" Abby continued, interrupting Muriel's thoughts. "I think being here for a while is good for me. Everyone said I overworked myself, so having a break is nice. Heh, maybe someone sent me here to force me to have a break or something." Abby was clearly joking, but Muriel considered it.

"Maybe..." Muriel mumbled, thinking. He wanted to at least legitimately consider the idea before ruling it out.

"... Maybe I was sent here to meet you?" Abby's voice was softer at that.

"...huh?" Muriel didn't think he hears that right. Abby just grinned.

"Who knows. Well-" Abby stood, cradling the chicken to her chest. "Ms. Cluckers and I are gonna go see if we can find any berries for lunch. We won't go too far!" Abby shouted over her shoulder as she walked away, into the brush, leaving Muriel to sit with what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know time is skipping a lot (and it will continue to for a bit-) but that's because if I wrote their day-to-day together around this time, it'd literally just be them either being totally silent doing their own things, or talking about chickens or something. I knew this wasn't gonna be a totally cohesive story, more just like, highlights of their growth together, so I hope that's alright with everyone. So if it feels like they're moving fast, it's only because I'm not writing a lot of the more boring in-between stuff


	4. Chapter 4

It was too loud. Too bright. The ground didn't feel right under Muriel's feet. He used an arm to block the sun from his view, and observed his surroundings.

Oh. Oh no. He knew this place... He had been here many times... This, was the coliseum.

How'd he get back here? Why was he here? It didn't make sense, he got out years ago... But, here he was.

The crowd was cheering- why were they cheering? Why was the stench of blood so strong?

Muriel glanced down, afraid of what he would find. Of course, it was a mangled corpse. He quickly shut his eyes, trying to urge the image out of his mind. No... This wasn't right... He wasn't supposed to be here...

"Muriel..." It was a familiar voice. But who's was it?

"Muriel..." It seemed to say his name softly. How come it didn't sound disgusted? Anyone would be disgusted with someone who's done such a thing...

"...Muriel!" He jolted up. The rise and fall of his chest was fast, and he was sweating profusely. His eyes scanned the room, gaging his surroundings. His hut. Inanna in the corner by the fireplace. He was fine... It was all okay...

"Are you okay?" Muriel turned to Abby, who was crouched down beside Muriel's bed. That must have been the voice. Muriel felt himself panic slightly, moving himself away from her.

"D-Did I hurt you?" He asked, afraid of what he could have done. Abby shook her head.

"No, you didn't, I'm fine." Abby tried to give a reassuring smile, but it fell flat, and her concern broke through. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. Muriel glanced away, but reluctantly nodded. Abby winced. "Yeah... I know how that is..." She commented under her breath. "...do you... Do you wanna tell me about it?" She offered.

Muriel mulled it over. Abby had been here a over a month now, and he trusted her and was comfortable with her, but... "... I don't know... You won't want to stay here... If you knew... If you knew what I did..."

"Oh, so it was a memory?" Abby asked rhetorically. "Well, don't worry, you won't scare me away." Abby reassured. "So..." Abby very slowly moved, sitting on the edge of Muriel's mattress. "...Tell me about it?"

Muriel met Abby's gaze. Her concern seemed genuine enough. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, or how they had become somewhat close this last month or so. He wanted nothing more than to trust her. Plus... Telling her this would be the right thing to do, to give her a chance to run away if she wouldn't want to live with someone who had done such horrible things.

"... A long time ago..." Muriel began. "... I was... A gladiator... and... an executioner." Muriel spoke only slightly above a whisper. "They called me the Scourge of the South. I... I hurt a lot of people, in the Count's name..." Muriel stopped speaking, figuring that answer was simple enough.

A long moment passed.

"... That's where you got your chains, isn't it?" Abby asked. Muriel nodded. "You wear them as a reminder... Of what you've done... A literal weight on your shoulders..." Abby's voice seemed heavy. "... You didn't sign up for it, though... You didn't want to do it." Muriel could hear the emotion thick in her tone. But, Muriel shook his head.

"No, I didn't want to... But does that really matter?" Muriel asked.

"Well... I... I think it does. But, even more than that," Abby leaned a bit closer to Muriel. "It matters more what you're doing now, how you've repented. Turned your life around." Abby smiled softly. "Your chains, your scars... They represent all the hurt. Everything you've been through. everyone you've hurt... everyone who has hurt you..." Abby paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "You can't take away all of that hurt, it will always be a part of you. But..." Abby reached her right hand up, taking the broken chainlink dangling from Muriel's collar into her hand. "... You can let some of it go..."

Muriel met Abby's eyes. They looked at him with sympathy, and understanding. Abby's expression turned more broken and sad.

"Muriel... I've stared into they eyes of many monsters in my life, but..." Abby moved, placing her hand on Muriel's left shoulder. "Your eyes... They aren't the eyes of a monster. I can tell. You don't have to treat yourself like you are one."

Muriel would normally recoil at the touch. But, right now, it was comforting, and something he really needed. He closed his eyes, sighing out his nose. Surprisingly, Abby continued.

"I don't expect for you to ever be able to fully forgive yourself... But... You can focus on what you can do now, to better the world, rather than focusing on carrying the weight of your past." Muriel opened his eyes again, staring into Abby's. She was right. He wanted to do better.

"I..." Muriel felt the need to say something, to do something. "I'll... Try my best..." The smile Abby gave him was warm this time.

"That's all we can do. Try."

Muriel hesitated for a moment. His hands slowly reached up, touching the cool metal of his collar. She was right. Something about the way she put it, the pain in her expression... It made him want to take a step. Maybe not just for himself- maybe for her? If it'd get her expression to look less pained, he'd do it.

Ever so slowly, Muriel began trying to undo his collar. Abby gave a look of surprise. "Oh- do you want help?" Abby offered. Muriel nodded, letting his arms fall by his sides again.

Abby maneuvered herself behind Muriel, trying to figure out how it was connected. There was a key hole, though she figured Muriel didn't even have the key. "One second..." Abby got up and went to her bag, rifling through it. She pulled out a small knife, then returned to Muriel. "I've done stuff like this before. All you gotta do it..." She put the knife in the key hole and jiggled it a bit. Muriel wasn't sure it was going to work, but sure enough, there was a faint 'click'.

Abby set the knife aside, moving to Muriel's front. "Do you want me to..." Muriel shook his head at her.

"No... I need to do it." He said.

Muriel hooked his thumbs under the collar, getting a secure hold of it. He pulled it off slowly, his anxiety building with every second until it was fully off. He let it clank loudly on the floor, startling Inanna momentarily. Muriel reached up, touching his bruised neck. The anxiety was... Gone. He actually felt a lot better, the literal weight being lifted off his shoulders. Abby smiled at him.

"I bet that feels good, huh?" She said. Muriel nodded.

"...yeah... It does... Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't do anything, that was all you."

\---

The rest of that night, Abby stayed by Muriel's side. Muriel told her she could lay back down, but she just shook her head. "I don't sleep well anyways, I'd rather be here with you." She told him. Muriel couldn't complain, as he liked Abby's presence, and after sharing with her what to him was a very intimate moment, he wanted nothing more than to be close to her. Muriel laid down on his side, facing away from Abby, figuring that'd be the most comfortable thing for her, and would give her some space behind him.

As Muriel was trying to fall back asleep, he'd occasionally feel Abby's hand hesitantly stroke his hair. It was a comforting feeling. Eventually, he was able to drift back off to sleep, though he did wake up a few more times, each time finding Abby's head leaned against his arm. He smiled, finding himself grateful to have her there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda early for Muriel to be taking off his chains, but I really couldn't think of a better time for him to then when Abby gives her 'You can be more than your past' speech. I think he'd be able to gage that it wasn't just someone who didn't understand what it was like, but someone who could actually understand it, even if he didn't really know that she'd be able to yet. This is just me justifying my sloppy writing don't mind me.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like Abby had been around for a long time. Asra happened to stumble upon her in the woods one day, and somehow Muriel got roped in to keeping an eye on her. It may have only been a handful of weeks, but it really felt like a lot longer.

The days passed, and the once awkward silences became more comfortable. The once weird and stilted conversations seemed to come easier and more often now. Muriel could say that he was comfortable with Abby, and even trusted her, enough to open up to her a bit about his days at the Coliseum. She didn't even bat an eye at it, just telling him that he didn't have to dwell on it, and that it didn't make him horrible. It felt nice to have someone who didn't know him before it all happened to tell him that he wasn't a horrible person, even if he'd never fully believe it himself.

Despite that, Abby had never really opened up to him about too much. She was much more quiet than most of the people Muriel encountered. She didn't give him the impression that she was a shy person, but she was definitely an introvert. Muriel didn't mind this too much, he himself was quiet and introverted, but that did make it hard to tell what she was thinking. She didn't seem to be one to just open up, and if he wanted to know how she felt, he'd probably have to ask her outright.

Well, he did want to know. If he was honest, he was starting to gain an affection for Abby. He wasn't even sure what it meant yet, but he cared for her deeply. He wanted to get to know her better. He wanted... He wanted to be closer to her.

\---

Abby stirred from her place in the corner of the hut. She sat up, stretching as she did every morning. Most mornings were silent, but Muriel wanted to talk with her. Muriel starting a conversation? That was a first.

"...good morning." Muriel's voice came out a bit quieter than he meant it to. He thought Abby might not of heard him, until she responded in kind.

"Mornin'." Abby's voice was a bit more gravely than it usually was, still affected by her tired state.

"... Did... Did you sleep well?" Muriel felt awkward. He really wasn't used to pursuing conversation.

"No worse than usual." Abby said, chuckling softly. "I woke up a few times, but otherwise didn't have too much of an issue. You?"

"... I slept okay." Muriel found himself responding with the very simple answers he usually would give.

Muriel was really tempted to stop there, and just go on as usual, but his desire to get to know Abby won out.

"... Would you like to... go on a walk with me?" Muriel asked, eyes focused on her somewhat messy hair rather than her face. Abby seemed slightly taken aback by his offer.

"Me? Or," Abby pointed to Inanna. "her?"

"...you..." Muriel felt heat rise to his face as the word left his lips. If Abby noticed it, she didn't comment.

"Oh." Abby was still for a moment, seeming to mull it over. "Sure." She decided. Muriel let out a soft sigh of releif.

Abby stood, stretching more fully this time. Abby was tall- almost as tall as Muriel, so when she lifted her hands up, they almost touched the ceiling of the hut. Muriel remembered the surprise he felt when he first met her, watching her slowly rise from her chair to stand in front of him. How he didn't need to look down to meet her eyes, and how she grinned at him, saying how she was pleased to have met someone taller than her... Maybe that was when he gained interest in her.

"So, when were you wanting to take that walk?" Abby asked. Muriel realized he had been watching her the whole time, and quickly looked away.

"...whenever you're ready..."

"Okay, does after breakfast sound good?" Muriel nodded at her, and waited patiently as she made herself, and him, something to eat.

\---

After a mostly silent breakfast, Muriel and Abby exited the hut, walking side by side. It was quiet for a long time. A silence that would usually be comfortable for Muriel, but the purpose of him inviting her on this walk tugged at the back of his mind. He wanted to talk to her. About what, though?

"...uhm..." Muriel began. He could see Abby turn her head to focus on him out of the corner of his eye. Now he really had to say something.

"...how are you... um... do you... Do you like the hut?" It was the first thing that came to mind. Abby nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I actually always liked the idea of living secluded in the woods, but I never got the chance to try it out because of my work. It's been a nice experience." Muriel let out a soft huff.

"I'm glad..." He said. He was frustrated with himself. He just had to ask, especially after telling her about the Coliseum.

"Do... do you uh... feel... safe here? ...and around me?"

Abby paused, stopping in her tracks. She stared at him with a bewildered look. Muriel immediately regretted asking her that, and was about to retract the question, when-

"Yeah...?" Abby said, slowly raising a brow.

"Oh..." Muriel's face turned beet red. "O...okay... I uh... I'm glad..." Muriel said. He felt kind of stupid for the way he was handling this. Since Abby still seemed confused, and Muriel felt like he needed to explain himself better.

"I... uh... I don't usually get close to people... or try to." Muriel started. "But... I feel... okay, around you... so..." Muriel let his voice cut off, and he unconsciously turned himself slightly away from Abby.

All was silent for a moment, before Muriel heard the crunching of leaves. He looked forward again, noticing that Abby was now very close to him. It was a rarity for Abby to allow anyone into her personal space, and even more rare for her to initiate it.

Abby slowly moved her right hand, setting it against one of Muriel's forceps. "...Me neither." Abby admitted, a somewhat awkward grin on her face. "I've never been much of a social butterfly, so I never really had many friends. But... You're nice." Abby glanced away, biting the inside of her cheek.

Muriel noticed Abby's cheeks flush. Was she... Was she blushing? It wasn't anything he'd ever seen before, and he had to admit- he found it cute. Muriel slowly moved to hold Abby's right hand.

"... I'm glad." Muriel offered Abby a kind smile. Abby looked down at their joined hands, and then met his eyes. She smiled back at him, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah... Me too."

The walk back was less awkward. Abby very gently held Muriel's hand, but she wouldn't really look at him. He figured though, judging by her small smile, that she wasn't unhappy in the position she was in. When he looked at her, he felt a heavy emotion, though he couldn't quite place it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby exposition because I didn't want it to feel as if only Muriel was opening up. Don't get it twisted though- this series overall is mostly about Muriel lol.

Muriel and Abby had begun to grow closer. They spoke a lot more, even holding more full conversations, often about more serious subjects than before. They did a lot more stuff together, going on walks and playing with Inanna, fixing up the hut, they'd even stalked up on enough firewood to last them the entire winter when it would eventually around. Hell, they were close enough where holding hands had become common place. Still, Muriel wanted more. To know more, to do more... But, he never felt right to ask or initiate things. But, he'd get his opportunity.

Abby and Muriel often prepared meals together. It had become a routine, every morning they'd go on a short walk, collect the eggs and maybe venture out to find some edible plants, and then prepare breakfast. But, Muriel's hut was small, meaning they bumped into each other a lot, and Muriel noticed that Abby was a bit sensitive to her scars being touched.

That morning while sat at the table sorting stuff for breakfast, Abby and Muriel reached towards the same bowl simultaneously, causing Muriel's hand to brush against Abby's scarred arm. She didn't flinch back, but he could see her arm muscles tense at the contact. She pulled her arm back, gently rubbing the touched area with her other hand.

"... Does it still hurt?" Muriel asked, before he could let his hesitation get the better of him.

"Huh?" Abby glanced at him, then to her arm. "Oh. No, it doesn't..." Abby said, folding her hands in her lap. "It's more of a mental thing. I'm not even sure when it started." Abby chuckled. "... Y'know, I could tell you what happened, if you want to know..." Abby said as she reached over the table, taking an apple and a knife into her hands. "The only reason I haven't yet is because you never asked." Muriel blinked. He'd always wondered what had caused her scarring, but never felt that it'd be right to ask. Apparently though, Abby was waiting for him to.

"... If you're comfortable telling me." He said, the task at hand had been forgotten at this point.

"Oh, it's no problem." Abby smiled, her eyes focusing down on the apple for a moment. "Let's see..." Abby softly scraped at the skin of the apple with the blade, beginning to peel the fruit. "Well, my family is a part of this... Business. It's just kind of tradition to go into it, though not exactly mandatory. I started out pretty young compared to others, around 14. I guess that isn't really important though-" Abby realized she was rambling. She blushed softly, clearing her throat, still carefully peeling the skin off the apple.

"People were hired through the company to do odd jobs. It was... Well, illegal." Abby admitted, chuckling. "At the time of the accident, I was about 17, so I was deemed old enough to do more dangerous field work. Going on 'missions' or what have you." Abby explained with nonchalance. "I was sent off to do a raid with my brother. We were supposed to check some run down house, and they told us it was used as some sort of storage for illegal weaponry. But, I guess whoever owned the place knew we were coming." Abby's eyebrows knit together slightly. "My brother checked farther into the house, while I stayed in the first room. Not much time went by before part of the house just... Exploded." Muriel let out a sympathetic wince, causing Abby let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, and I didn't even get the worst of it... The explosion itself isn't even what really hurt me. I guess a chunk of debris must have slammed into my head or something, because I was knocked out. I guess that's when the fire surrounded my left side."

Abby sighed softly, taking a moment to pause. Her demeanor changed a bit. Telling this, she hadn't really sounded all that hurt, but the expression she took on now was a bit more pained.

"That's also when my brother found me... He was a lot closer to the explosion. Despite that, he was able to carry me to safety. He uh... He lost his arm, actually... I'm not sure if it was the explosion that did it, or if something happened while he was trying to carry me out, but, he had to get it amputated." Abby had completely skinned the apple. She set the skin aside, beginning to slice the apple down the middle, not bothering to put it on the table, just slicing while holding it. "He recovered a lot faster than I did, though. It was kind of surprising actually. He never let it get him down, and he never blamed anyone for it. He's... a strong person. I admire him." It seemed that was the end of Abby's recounting. 

After Muriel was sure she wasn't going to speak again, he reached out, resting his palm atop her un-scarred hand. "I... I'm sure he was just happy you made it out alive..." Muriel said. Abby let out a strained laugh, but nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. That's what he always said, at least." Abby gently leaned herself a bit closer to Muriel, resting her head against him.

"... I'm glad you told me." Muriel said. Abby hummed softly.

"Yeah... I'm glad you know now. I'm sure that's one question answered." Abby's tone became more lighthearted at that, straightening herself up. She gave Muriel a playful smile, finally setting the fully cut apple aside. "One of many questions, I imagine. I like to think I'm very mysterious. Like the doctor, uh... Julian! But I'm less... Well, y'know." That got a good chuckle out of Muriel.

"Theatric?"

"Yeah, that's it! I'm not theatrically mysterious. Though, I could be... Do you think Julian has any spare eyepatches?" 

"...he's a bad influence." Muriel tried to use his most serious tone, but the grin on his face was apparent. Abby chuckled in return. 

For a while, they just basked in each other's cheerful presences, before remembering that they were making breakfast. As Abby began peeling the skin of another apple, she glanced at Muriel, giving him a sidelong smile, which he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is probably badly written. I attribute that to me being rusty (I've been gone a while I'm sorry) and the weirness of despite it being second person, writing it more from Muriel's side of things. Either way, I hope you find this enjoyable, even if it's about an OC and isn't a reader insert.


End file.
